Velvet Blue
by Emily Yama
Summary: Ketika seorang Hyuuga menerintah, Aktor tampan terjebak dalam sebuah sandiwara yang dibuat oleh seorang mafia, Mafia muda yang tak tahu jalan pulang, dan Sang gadis egois yang terjebak dalam keluarga Hyuuga dipertemukan. tebak pairnya. tidak suka? silakan kembali


**Sebelumnya saya ingin memperkenalkan diri.**

 **nama author saya Emily Yama. nama asli himitsu, tanggal lahir himitsu, hobby himitsu, cita cita himitsu. dan pin bb saya 5461F4A4.**

 **Saya adalah seorang newbie dan saya ingin kritik dan saran bahkan flame yang membangun.**

 **Saya disini hanya menggunakan beberapa character dari Naruto dan sedikit OC saya.**

 **saya menulis cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto -sensei**

 **Rated : T ( untuk aman )**

 **Pair : (?)**

 **.**

 **Velvet Blue is Mine.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Empty**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kosong.

hari demi hari yang dilalui oleh remaja bersurai merah itu serasa kosong. Semua orang yang berada dikehidupannya seakan tak bisa mengisi ruang kosong dihatinya.

Kebencian yang dipendamnya dari dulu sudah menutup pintu hatinya dan semua kepekaan yang dimilikinya. Ia tak menyangkal kalau ia dibuang . yah, dibuang oleh kumpulan orang keji yang disebut keluarga.

Hampa.

Sebuah ruang dihatinya tak lebih dari ruang hampa. ia sungguh tak mengerti, dalam ilmu Fisika, suatu zat gas akan selalu berusaha mengisi ruang hampa.

Tapi siapakah zat gas yang dapat mengisi ruang hampa dihatinya?

memikirkannya saja sudah membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Bibirnya kelu. tubuhnya serasa mati. Nafasnya seakan tercekat.

Melihat satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki mati, membuat sebuah harapan untuk bertahan pupus seketika.

Iris caramelnya menatap tempat yang ia pijaki ini dengan jengah.

Dentuman musik yang nyaring seakan menulikannya saat itu juga. melihat para manusia yang menari dilantai bawah membuatnya mual.

Jadi ini namanya dosa?

Ia iri, semua orang yang menari dilantai dansa itu terlihat senang. tanpa beban. seakan tak ada masalah yang menghinggapi kepala mereka.

Ia bingung. Ia harus berlari. Ia harus segera bersembunyi. Ia takut dan ia Hampir mati karenanya.

Karena...

Ia hanyalah seorang Pelajar yang tak tahu jalan pulang.

dan ia Dikejar. oleh takdir yang terus mempermainkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tik Tok Tik Tok

Detik demi detik berlalu, Ia hanya terdiam memandangi sunset dari lantai paling atas sekolahnya yang mewah.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana, Saku?" pemuda dengan surai putih kebiruan itu bertanya.

pemuda pink itu tak menjawab menolehpun tidak.

"Ayolah kawan! gerbang sekolah akan ditutup sebentar lagi!" pemuda itu mulai kesal.

Ia berbalik dan manik klorofilnya menatap manik pemuda tadi.

" ... Ayo" ucapnya. Ia lalu mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak dilantai berdebu nan kotor itu.

"Saku! apa kau ada masalah? katakan saja!" pemuda itu bertanya lagi.

kali ini pemuda pink itu berhenti melangkah dan berbalik.

" tidak ada Sui... saat ini tidak ada ." ucapnya ambigu.

pemuda bernama Suigetsu itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

" sok tegar seperti biasa eh?" ucapnya. nadanya terdengar sarkastik.

Pemuda itu lalu berjalan menuruni tangga dan diikuti oleh pemilik surai putih kebiruan itu tadi.

" jadi bagaimana sesi pemotretanmu kemarin Saku?" ia bertanya lagi. berusaha mencairkan suasana.

" cukup buruk " jawabnya seadanya.

Suigetsu memutar kedua bola matanya.

mereka hanya terdiam dan terjebak dalam suasana itu. bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing dan berusaha untuk terus berjalan tanpa menabrak pilar sekolah karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Karena mereka tahu, bahwa mereka hanyalah kata yang hilang dari sebuah buku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis dengan surai hitam itu menatap para tamu pestanya dengan jengah. klan Hyuuga memanglah hebat. terkenal dan sampai berkerja sama dengan perusahaan yang memiliki cabang di setengah bumi, Senjuu.

Gadis cantik yang bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu tersenyum sinis. Ia ingin meludahi dirinya sendiri karena selalu dipermainkan. dijadikan boneka oleh keluarganya. terlebih, Ayahnya. Dalam hati ia meringis.

Tak pernahkah orang tahu bahwa dirinya...

... Hanya memakai topeng?

Bersikap seperti anak yang polos dan pemalu. jika ia tersenyum, Hatinya menangis.

Bukankah takdir itu Tuhan yang menentukan?

Tapi ia berfikir keras, ia seperti boneka. menunggu seseorang memainkannya dalam sandiwara. Ia sangat menyesal dilahirkan dalam keluarga besar seperti ini. lebih baik ia jadi orang miskin yang penuh kehangatan daripada menjadi keluarga besar yang selalu terjebak dengan waktu. yeah, waktu.

Waktu yang terus mendesak semua anggota keluarganya untuk meraih kesuksesan yang semu. semu. semu.

Tak ada waktu untuk bersama.

Bahkan hanya untuk berkumpul dimeja makan dan menikmati secangkir teh hijau.

Kembali tersadar dari lamunannya, ia mengambil segelas anggur yang berusia muda dari atas meja.

Setidaknya itu mampu menenangkan pikirannya.

"ano.. Hyuuga-san?" tersentak, ia menoleh. sebuah warna nyentrik memenuhi pandangan matanya.

"toilet ... ada dimana ya?" pemuda itu bertanya.

Hinata speechles.

"o.. oh itu. kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus dan belok kanan." ucapnya.

Iris saphire pemuda itu menatap iris lavendernya.

"Arigatou" ucapnya.

Hinata tak bisa berhenti menatap pemuda tadi. Ia seperti pernah melihat surai pirang dan iris saphire itu. yang jelas disuatu perusahaan rekan ayahnya. tapi penampilan pemuda itu jauh dari kata good boy dengan kemeja yang tidak terkancing dibagian atas, dasi yang longgar, dan rambut yang acak-acakan.

Tapi Hinata tak ambil pusing. toh, ia juga tak mengenal pemuda pirang itu.

Dibalik paras cantiknya, ada kerapuhan yang mendampinginya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bola matanya menatap tajam benda bulat berwarna jingga itu dengan intens. Ia tak perduli dengan seragamnya yang basah oleh keringat. Ia tak perduli dengan dirinya yang sendirian bergender perempuan.

duk duk duk

Ia mendribble bola itu dan melemparkannya ke dalam ring. sayangnya, Meleset.

Ia langsung jatuh ditengah lapangan dengan tubuh yang bermandikan keringat dan cepolannya yang terbuka.

Ia menghirup udara dengan rakus, seakan udara yang dihirupnya akan habis.

Ayolah, udara akan habis jika pohon sudah tidak ada.

Iris Caramelnya menatap kearah ring lalu terpejam. semilir angin membuat ia merasa nyaman walau hanya sebentar. Ia tak menyangkal kalau ia terbaring di tengah lapangan layaknya orang sakkaw.

Lucu. Ia menganggap bahwa hidup ini hanya bualan semata. hidup yang terus menjeratnya untuk terus melakukan perbuatan dosa.

Ia lalu duduk dan menatap pelatih team basket putri yang berbincang dengan pelatih team basket putra .

Hanya ia yang tersisa. Hanya ia yang terasingkan. Hanya ia yang dijauhi. Hanya ia yang terus ditakuti.

Menjadi bad girl bukan kemauannya. Ia ingin dianggap. ia ingin diakui. ia ingin dimengerti. dan bukan dijadikan sesuatu yang ditakuti dan dijauhi. seolah ia adalah Shinigami yang ditakuti dan juga dijauhi karena wujud dan tugasnya.

Ia lalu bangkit dan berlari secepat mungkin . lalu menyambar tasnya dan menendang bola basket sejauh mungkin. ia pergi keluar gerbang sekolah tanpa memperdulikan seragam team basket yang harusnya dilepas sebelum keluar gerbang.

Tapi ia tak perduli atau ambil pusing. Siapa yang berani menentangnya?

toh, ia juga yang ditakuti disini. dia juga anak kepala sekolah . tapi ia tak pernah sudi mengakui itu. Ia hanya dibesarkan oleh orang yang membunuh ibunya. yah. begitulah.

Ia hanya menatap kosong jalanan yang ramai oleh kendaraan. Ia juga berharap agar ia dilindas oleh truk yang mengangkut semen di perempatan jalan sana.

Karena ia sadar, bahwa ia tak lebih dari debu yang perlu disingkirkan.

Dan ia hanya berfikir bahwa ia tak lebih dari anemon laut yang ingin menggapai langit.

seperti halnya ia ingin diakui oleh Ayah angkatnya, yang telah menbunuh ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf saya hanya dapat menulis sedikit. dikarenakan saya hanya terbawa oleh arus dalam otak saya untuk menulis.**

 **Saya mohon maaf apabila ada suatu scene yang tanpa sengaja mirip dengan kehidupan para reader.**

 **Jadi disinilah saya, Emily meminta pendapat anda berupa kritik, saran, pujian, bahkan Flame sekalipun.**

 **Next Chapter :**

"Memangnya ada bayi makan Ramen?"

"um..."

.

"Narutooo! kemari kau anak muda!"

"HWAAA DAD! AKU HILAF! TIDAK SENGAJA!"

.

"er... Saku?"

"hmmm?"

"yang kau pegang itu namanya bra. dan itu milik wanita"

"EEEEHHH?"

.

 **Saya mohon untuk terus sabar menunggu fic saya ini dan memberi komentar.**

 **RnR pleasee!**

 **jaa ne,**

 **Emily Yama**


End file.
